Stuck with You
by mikaylugh
Summary: "Stuck with You" brings two elements together, anime, and reality. What will happen when Ohkawa Misaki is suddenly transported from her room to the animated world of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club? Haruka x OC
1. Chapter 1: Bye-Bye

**A/N**: Hi everyone! This is another Haruka Nanase x OC fanfic I'll be working on besides _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Class of 2003 Reunion _(Please check that out if you have time, thank you!). From this point on, I'll try to update each at least once a week, if not twice (if my writing chops are feeling good that day, ya know). Thank you for taking the time to read my story! (:

* * *

**Chapter One: Moving.**

"Misaki-chan! Mom said to tell you that dinner is ready, she made some spaghetti tonight." my little sister yelled from downstairs.

"Bring me some please, Naoko-chan! I'm still stuck in the middle of my League of Legends game right now!" I screamed back.

"Ughhhh."

Actually, I was finished with the game. I've been finished with it for about half an hour already, I just didn't want to make the effort to grab a plate of food, sit down, socialize, be yelled at, and waste another day having my parents angry at me for no particular reason. So, instead, I decided to stay in my room for tonight and do what I did best: blog. Basically, that's how I'd been spending my summer, on Tumblr.

"OoooOoooOoooOOOoooOo. TRICEPSSS.

boys boys boys boys

woW ok stop being so hot eren

tamaki suoh and haruhi 5evr

omg omg omg HARUKAAAAA why must you be so damn attractive."

It was true, why did all of the boys in the new swimming anime, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, have to be so fricking hot? As I continued fangirling, I reblogged as many Shingeki no Kyojin and Kuroko no Basuke posts as I could, melting away with every HD photo.

"Go to sleep," I heard from the door, "It's already 2 in the morning."

"Shhhh, Naoko-chan. Mom and dad don't need to know," I replied, sticking in my earbuds, "Besides, it's summer. The purpose of this season is to stay up and do whatever you feel like."

"Who's Naoko?"

"Hm?" I turned around, expecting my short younger sibling to be waiting at the door. Instead, a six pack and a pair of purple-striped dark navy blue swimming trunks greeted me. Wait. They look all too familiar. I've seen them several times, on. . . I looked up. Screamed. Almost had a heart attack.

"You. You. YoUUUUU," I shrieked, pointing at the stranger. I looked down and was suddenly blinded by the view of muscles. Muscles everywhere.

"Yeah. And you are? " the blue-eyed, black haired boy asked.

I began stuttering. I was in the presence of Haruka Nanase, a swimming sex god. Can I just say that he is three million times as attractive in real life? I mean, damn.

"M-M-Miksaki Ohkawa!" I cried out, blushing deeply as I hopped out of my chair and bowed.

"Um, ok. Why are you here?" he looked down on me.

I was surprised. Haruka-chan made it seem like instead of him being in my house, I was in his.

"Well, this is my house," I replied, "Why are _you_ here?"

"No, you're in mine,"

WHAT?! Quickly, I got up from my chair and looked around. I was so busy being interrogated by a certain shirtless hot guy that I lost all sense of everything around me. Instead of my usual Kuroko no Basuke poster on my pink wall, there was an old photo of four young boys holding a trophy on a white wall instead. Where my computer used to be, notebooks and pencils replaced it. I ran to the drawer, hoping that I at least still had all my clothes. Swimming trunks. Seven (WHY?) pairs of swimming trunks have replaced all my underwear, shorts, pants, shirts, bras. Everything.

"WHAT? HOWWWW?" I began freaking out, panicking, "I don't even remember switching rooms!"

Meanwhile, I had never noticed Haruka-chan walking closer and closer to me. He lightly took my arm and walked me to the kitchen. It carried the faint smell of grilled fish and chlorine. Hm. Just as expected from the Vice-Captain of the Iwatobi Swim Team.

"Here," he said, seating me down at the small dinner table and handing me a glass of water, "Explain."

* * *

"How do you know my name?" Haruka asked, "We don't even know each other."

"I, uh, well um," I began. What was I suppose to say? You're one of the five sexiest males that we worship everyday on tumblr? Yeah, that'd go down well.

"Ok, you probably aren't going to believe this. But anyways, I was on my blog on tumblr and-"

"Wait wait wait," he interrupted, "Why are you blogging on a cup?"

I giggled. "No, silly. It's like a blogging website where you can write text posts, post up photos, things like that. You can also repost whatever you want and gain followers/follow people.

"Well, basically, I was on tumblr and you're one of the most popular subjects on my dashboard, and I dunno, you just appeared. Or I did. But I don't remember ever going through anything that would change my location at two in the morning, so yeah."

We sat in our quiet position for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything. Both of us knew it sounded completely crazy, but how else would I end up in his room in an instant? Frustrated, I accidentally pushed my cup off the table and cracked it upon the kitchen floor.

"Gomenasai!" I hastily got up, "Broom, broom, broom, anywhere?"

"It's fine. Don't worry, I'll clean up after it. Just go upstairs, shower, and find an old tee in my drawer. Wear that," Haru-chan appeared right behind me.

"B-but I need underwear and a towel," I began blushing, "It's okay, I showered this morning."

"Grab a pair from my closet. I mistakenly bought some from the store thinking they were for guys, but I couldn't return them since I'd already opened the package. And you can go ahead and use my towel, it's the only one on the rack."

_Why._

* * *

"Come on, skinny love. . ." I sung to myself, drying my body at the same time. Swiftly, I ran over to Haruka's room, grabbing a shirt, some basketball shorts, and a pair of undies to change into.

"You have a nice voice," Haruka-chan walked in, "I guess you'll have to stay here for the night. We'll find your house tomorrow."

"Eh? Okay," I answered, "Where am I sleeping?"

My eyes were directed to Haruka's soft bed, nearly folded with at least three of four fluffed pillows.

"Then where are you going?!" I asked, "I don't want to sleep on your bed if that means you'll be sleeping somewhere uncomfortable."

He pointed to the floor.

"I'm fine. Hand me that pillow over there, and the extra blanket in the closet."

It was 4 a.m. already, and I still hadn't slept. And from the sound of it, neither had Haruka. I looked down from my bed, staring at him with my dark brown eyes. He looked as if he couldn't just pass out, as if he needed some time to think before laying down. Curious, I asked him what the problem was.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep."

I continued staring at his wall, ending our brief chat. My eyes made contact with a photo, the one I'd noticed earlier when I'd first arrived in Haruka's house. After studying it for a while longer, I saw that there were four boys, the ones that were often featured on tumblr too: Makoto Tachibana, Haruka, Rin Matsuoka, and Nagisa Hazuki. They all looked about nine or ten, happy to be winning a competition together. All of them except Haruka, who seemed as if he was disappointed that time passed by so quickly. It must be because Rin was to move to Australia right after to study at his new swimming school, which meant he'd be leaving his best friends behind.

"Haruka?"

"What."

"Are you thinking about Rin right now?"

"Why?"

"Because you just saw him recently, right? After you, Rei, Nagisa, Makoto, and Kou went shopping at the swim store for new suits, he appeared in the front and told you that he wanted to race you when you were in top shape. It'd bother me too if I were you."

"Yeah."

The conversation ended there. A few minutes later, I heard snoring coming from my left side. Haru-chan had fallen asleep. _AHHH~ So cute_, I thought. After staring at him for some time, my eyes became droopier and droopier. I welcomed the soft sheets, wrapping them around my clean body.

"Goodnight Har-"

**A/N**: Please leave a review, all comments are accepted. Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Whole Gang

**Responses:**

PurpleDiamondDevil: Ahhh~ thanks so much! The first thing I'd probably do if I was suddenly transported to Iwatobi High is probably stay in the same spot! I'd be much too afraid to move, haha!

Kasuke Haguse: Yay! Thank you! And yes, I think I'll be updating at least once, if not twice a week, if I have the time, energy, and mindset to do so.

hitomi: I'm planning to come up with more stories, hopefully I'll start them soon! They're probably be a string of Prince of Tennis and Free! (:

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Whole Gang**

I awoke to the smell of grilled fish and the sound of a running hot bath. Groggily, I sat up, not wanting to get out of my bed- wait. Wait. Where was I? It took me a minute to remember that I had been transported to Haruka-chan's house last night (without any type of warning), and had slept in his room for the night, and in his clothes too. Having the urge to suddenly use the restroom (I hate it when this happens, it ruins a totally great napping experience), I ran out of my comfy bed.

Oops.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked, curled up in his bathtub. It was more of an," I kinda wanna know why you're in my restroom, but right now I don't care."

"Just, erm, using the uh, restroom? You gotta go when you gotta go," I replied. Can I just punch myself in the face now or do I have to wait until this embarrassing event blows over?

"Use the one downstairs," was all I heard walking out.

* * *

After using the restroom, I suddenly registered the smell of _burning_ fish. Oh god. Oh god no. I quickly ran to the grill, took off the fish, and unplugged it. When I went to see if I could save the food, I saw that it was a charred mess. Damn. Why do I suck so much at everything?! I thought for a moment. I guess I could try cooking something. Haru-chan was still soaking in the tub (I'd probably have to force him out but whatever.), so he wouldn't mind, would he? Oh well, he needs to eat it no matter what.

_God, he has nothing to eat in here_, I thought as I checked out his fridge, _There's only water and packs of fish! _

"What are you doing?" a voice behind me inquired, "Look, Makoto-chan, Rei-chan, there's a cute girl in Haru's kitche!."

"Eh? EH?!" I quickly whisked my head behind, "Sho-no, Nagisa-kun?! Makoto-kun?!"

A wavy blonde-haired boy appeared behind me, towing along a more reserved green-haired one. Rei-chan must be in the living room or something, not wanting to join the party. He blinked his bright magenta eyes at me, looking as if he'd never seen me before. Wait. He hadn't. The only person to recognize either of them was ME. Because of tumblr and Youtube, I knew just about everything these swimming homos had to offer.

"Who are you?"

"Misaki-chan!" I piped up, "And who are you?"

"I'm Nagisa-chan, this is Makoto-chan, and Rei-chan is in the other room," he smiled. Uwah~ so kawaii.

"Um, does Haru-chan eat anything else besides fish and water? That's kind of all he has here."

"Squid. Among other things," a deep voice muttered behind me, "I like onion gratin too, I guess. My mom used to make it, but she left with my dad for his work, so I haven't had it in a while."

"Oh, I'll make that for lunch then. Let me just make a quick stop by the store."

"I'll go with you." REI-CHAN? "I kind of want to take a walk anyways."

"So will I." HARU?

"Don't forget us!"

And that's how the whole gang decided to go on a shopping spree at the supermarket.

* * *

"Nagisa! Na-ugh, please don't grab that. We're at the store _only _for food purchases.

Rei, can you stop trying on goggles? I would love to get done with this quickly.

Haruka! Don't dare jump into that aquarium. Damn it, Makoto, can you watch him? Makoto? Makoto?!"

I looked around, expecting to see him in one of the aisles. He turned out to be in the Pet Supplies section, buying kitten food for one of the neighborhood cats.

"Oy vey," I whined, "I guess there's nothing I can do about it. Let's see, onions, parmesan, hm, I think I have everything. Some snacks with this would be nice."

I continued roaming about for thirty minutes, looking for any healthy refreshments for athletes. After paying for everything (including pet food, a pair of swimming goggles, two packs of sour gummy worms, a bag of chips, five cans of Arizona, and some water (why Haru-chan?)), our group finally left the store.

"Ah~ thank you Haru-chan! I'm sorry I forgot my money!" I apologized, "I forgot about switching, you know."

"Yeah," was the only reply I got.

* * *

"Wah~ Misaki-chan, this onion gratin is really good!" Nagisa-kun cried out from across the table. He was pigging out. If he wasn't eating, he was drinking.

"I-It's so beautiful." Rei-chan bawled out next to me, breaking down into tears at the sight of the food.

"Hai, thank you Misaki-chan!" Makoto praised.

"Un," Haruka agreed from the head of the table.

If I wasn't currently eating with four other guys and was so self-conscious of myself, I'd probably fawn over my lunch too. I had successfully cooked it, although nearly getting some bad burns on myself.

"Let's go swimming afterwards! Swim swim swim!" Nagisa suddenly cheered.

"E-Eh?" I stuttered, "B-but I don't even have a swimsuit!"

"That's alright, the store is on the way to the school pool," Rei told me, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

ohmygodwhyiseverythingjustpreparedforme ;-;

"Wow! It's so pretty here!" I exclaimed, eyeing the gleaming pool. It was about 4:30 p.m. right now, perfect swimming time, "And this is only for Iwatobi?"

"Yeah! Come practice with us right now, we're doing back, breast, and butterfly stroke and some front crawls," Makoto urged me on.

"No, no, it's fi- GAHHHHHHHH~!"

-SPLASH-

"You, you, Haru-chan!" I waved a fist at him, "Pushing me into the pool when I'm so unprepared. Damn it!"

I backstroked to the other side, expecting myself to get out.

"Wow, Misaki-chan! You're pretty good at swimming! Can you do anything else?" Nagisa-kun asked.

"Ummm, yeah! I can do all four relay strokes," I replied, "Uh, I don't know if you know her, but my mom is Kaori Ohkawa. She used to be a gold-medalist in the Olympics and then taught me how to swim when I was three. I haven't really gone outside much in the past year or two though, so currently, my muscles are not in the best shape."

I could tell that they had no idea who Kaori Ohkawa was, but that it was impressive that she was a gold-medalist. After all, they didn't know about "my world." So, instead, I decided to distract them by continuing to swim, showing off my power. My best stroke was freestyle, so I continually practiced that over and over. Obviously, I wasn't as talented as Haru-chan (not that I was watching), but I was good for someone who'd just come back from a swimming hiatus. We both got out at the same time, grabbing our towels nearby. And then I remembered.

"Haru-chan," I whispered, "Are we going to find my house soon?"

"There's a laptop upstairs at my house, use that after we finish swimming. The password is swimfreestyle," he replied, "Just type in your address in the search bar. It should pop up."

"Why, why, WHY? It won't work! My address won't pop up!" I began panicking, " Ugh, the internet is starting to fail me, the end is near."

"The wifi is fine," Haru-chan stated from behind me, "It's us. The worlds we live in, they're totally different. You and I don't have and shouldn't have any means of contacting each other . . ."

It took me a while before I finally realized what he had just stated.

"Does. . . Does that mean I'll never get back?"

* * *

**A/N**: Hi everyone! Thank you for waiting for Chapter Two of Stuck with You (haha, that rhymes.). Please leave a review! All comments are accepted. Thank you so much. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Date?

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait everyone! D: I've just been so busy trying to improve my tumblr (attack-on-haru) and customizing the blog theme and such that I totally forgot to release the third chapter of Stuck with You. Thank you for being so patient. Again, sorry! I hope you enjoy reading Chapter Three!

* * *

mishmodia: AHHH~ thank you mishmodia! and go for it! writing is really fun once you get the hang of it, sometimes you can't stop! and me too, I only started watching last month (like a week after the first episode came out), but the graphics are spectacular and it's probably one of my new favorite animes! thank you! I was hoping I did, some of them were hard to do because I wanted them to do one thing, but it's just not possible with how the story portrays them.

hitomi: Thank you! I'm hoping to wrap it with about six chapters, give or take. I'm beginning to write some others if you want to check those out (:

IApproveThisMessage: Thanks! And awesome! I will try to continue writing, if school isn't getting in the way. .

StrawberriiSuzu: Thank you so much! :D

The Loud Kitchen Ninja: Thanks! (:

* * *

**Chapter Three: Date?!**

"Does. . . Does that mean I'll never get back?"

"I'm not sure," was all Haruka replied. He slowly walked out, leaving me alone to think about my very very _very_ limited options.

I mean, I could create a time travel machine! Or a mirror that transports you to different dimensions? I began coming up with the craziest of ideas, still in denial of the fact that I probably wouldn't be able to leave this world, ever. Sobbing slightly, I grabbed a tissue and decided it was time to sleep. The next few days would probably become the worst.

* * *

I was right. The days dragged by slowly, threatening to drown me in boredom. I had no way of getting home, or accessing any actual social media network that would connect me to my real life and internet friends. Occasionally, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei-kun would stop by to pick up and drop off Haruka to and from school, but that was the only taste of human association I got. They had tried to submit a "transfer" application to the Iwatobi School officials for me, but due to my lack of documents (since my body and the clothes on my back were the only things that made it here), I was rejected. On my sixth day of staying home, I finally decided that I was going to go out. I didn't care if people probably didn't know me, or like me. I just wanted to finally be able to hop around, run, play, be _free. _The only problem though, was if Haru-chan would let me. It took me a while to pluck up my courage to ask him, although even if he said no, he really wasn't in control of me. I could just sneak out during his school hours, it's just that I didn't like doing things like that without permission.

"Haru-chan, I'm going out tomorrow," I practiced, "H-Haru-chan, I'm going out tomorrow and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm independent and can take care of myself. Haru. . ."

"Hm? Did you say something?" Haruka popped up in the living room unexpectedly, "I heard my name."

"GWAHHHH~~~" I cried, surprised by his sudden appearance, "U-Um, it's n-nothing. Nevermind."

"It's something," he replied, "You're acting pretty flustered, and your cheeks are red."

_Well, why wouldn't they be_, I thought, _you're in your swimming trunks again._

"W-well, I was wondering if I could maybe go out tomorrow. . .," I muttered, "And do something, you know. I'm kind of tired of being stuck in here. It's been almost a week, and I have done absolutely nothing because you're always busy with school or swim."

"Okay," Haru-chan replied.

"SERIOUSLY?"

"But. . ."

Damn it. I should've known there was a catch.

". . . I have to accompany you."

"Alright," I replied, "That's okay."

I flashed a smile towards him, asking what he wanted for dinner tonight.

"I'll cook today," was all he answered.

"You only know how to cook grilled fish!" I protested.

Was it just me, or was Haru-chan blushing for a split second? I quickly looked away before he noticed, not wanting to embarrass him.

". . . I know how to make turkey quesadillas."

Why was I so hesitant trusting that statement?

* * *

_I really don't need to worry_, I thought while pacing the floor,_ I mean, he's grown, he can take care of himself. He should know how to cook. But he doesn't seem like a chef-y type of person, you know?_

"Done, Sakuno-chan," Haruka called from the kitchen.

I walked into the room, not knowing what to expect. And man, was I surprised. The smell of the food was amazing, teasing my taste buds with the aromatic scent. On the large table for six, were two plates with chicken quesadillas on top. To the right side, there was a small bowl of salsa, and on the other, tortilla chips. It seemed that we were having a Mexican-styled dinner tonight. Haru-chan was busy taking his blue apron off, looking tired as he did. I poured us both a cup of Coca-cola, and took a seat across from his usual place.

"Cheers!" I cried, lifting up my cup, "Thank you, Nanase-san!"

The food was much better than I had initially expected, I actually had a lot of fun eating it. Once in a while, Haruka and I would strike up a conversation. The topics we'd covered were: the ocean, school, swimming, and my dilemma. I even asked him how he knew how to cook Mexican food.

"My parents and I used to travel around the world a lot for my dad's job before we finally decided to settle down in Japan. So, I know how to cook a lot of different types of food from a variety of places."

After we finished eating, I took away our plates to wash them, and hoped that tonight would pass by quickly. I was actually really nervous for tomorrow. Oh god, what am I going to wear? Maybe I should consider that package Nagisa-kun and Makoto-kun gave me a few days ago as a gift for the onion gratin. . .

* * *

"Hai, wake up Sakuno-chan," I heard Haru-chan's voice mumble, "Come on, get ready."

He was shaking the upper half of my body with his strong arms. Was he shirtless?! I saw his face getting nearer and nearer, causing me to quickly wake up after that.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked, swiftly sitting up in bed.

"Baka. I was reaching for that book next to you," Haruka replied, pointing to a thick, medium-sized leather book, "I'm not that interested in you."

But the truth was, in fact, he had wanted to sneak in a kiss on her cheek. She'd looked so sweet lying there, tired and groggy. But he didn't know what he was doing, his body was moving without his permission, only to be stopped by her almost smashing into his face while swinging her face up.

"Um, I should get ready now," I said, climbing out of my warm and comfy bed, "The mall should be opening in an hour. I want to go over there, you know, just to look around."

My cheeks were blushing a beet red, but I ignored them as I briskly walked out of the bedroom, grabbing Nagisa-kun and Makoto-kun's present on the way. Swiftly, I showered and opened the package, hoping that the outfit was just my size. Thankfully, it was. The white dress was a bit tight on my stomach to show off my hourglass figure, but loose on both my chest and legs. It had thick straps, went three quarters past my thighs, and had a pretty daisy flower crown to match. I brushed out my hair, tucked the headband in, and put away my things. Sighing as I walked down the hall, remembering to turn left into the living room, I thought about how I looked so girly and summery, it felt different. But in a good way. Haru-chan was already ready, waiting for me in a handsome blue, elbow-length button-up shirt, with dark jeans to match. The top brought out his bright blue eyes. He did a hair flick while standing up from the couch, looking as bored as ever.

"Done yet?" he smirked, "I could've swam a thousand meters during that time."

"Oh, puh-lease," I snorted, rolling my eyes, "I doubt you could've done five hundred in double the amount."

We both chuckled, which, to me, was rare for him. I hardly saw him smile, let alone laugh, but this was a nice change. His teeth weren't sharp like Rin-chan's, I saw, but rather perfect. Just perfect.

Today was definitely going to get more interesting.

* * *

**A/N**: Please leave a review, a follow, a favorite, anything! Comments are appreciated, I always respond to them in my next chapter. Thank you for being so patient with me everyone! See you in a few days! (:

Also, if any of you have spare time, please check out the KCON page on Facebook, and like and share my sister's shirt design! It's the drawing with the day and night split into two sides, with a bear on the day part, and two K-pop singers on the night. Thank you! (:


	4. Chapter 4: The Fair

**A/N:** UWAHHHH~~~ Gomen for such a long wait guys! ;A; Sorry I haven't updated in two whole months! I've been so busy with after school sports and school itself that I haven't been able to devote much time to fanfiction! However, I'd like to announce that I AM BACK~! Again, sorry for such a long and unannounced hiatus, and I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter!

* * *

Kyoichi Amaya: Thank you! (:

Chiara: That's awesome! Thank you so much, that's so nice to know!

hitomi: Thank you! I'll definitely try to make my updates quicker.

This Account is Deletified: Thanks! :D

Mondo Midnight: Ah! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! ^^

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Fair**

Haru-chan and I decided that morning to go to the town square nearby. As we walked, he told me about how it had all these cute little shops and a fountain in the middle (I saw his eyes become more alert when he mentioned that part.). Sometimes, shows would be held in front of the town hall, and when he was younger, he'd often go to watch with his parents. I liked this side of him, it was much softer than his usual display on the anime.

"Ah, we're here!" I exclaimed, looking up. There was a fair going on, hosting all kinds of fun rides and serving delicious food.

"Two adult tickets please!" I told the ticket seller, "And ten ride coupons."

Suddenly, I heard a very loud ringing noise above my head.

"WINNER WINNER! Congrats, you two! You're our 100th couple to enter the park, which means that you get a free ride on the Tunnel of Love!"

"EH?" I exclaimed, "No, no, we're not together! We're just fr-"

But before I had time to finish that sentence, I was pushed into a ToL boat by Haru-chan. It was pink, decorated with gaudy sparkles, swan and heart stickers, and pink and red ribbon.

"Might as well take the free ride," he huffed, sitting far on the opposite side. Swiftly, I bowed my head, trying to cover the blush.

"Hey, Haru-," I looked up, "nO NO NO NO STOP STRIPPING HARU I KNOW THE WATER IS TEMPTING, BUT WE'RE IN PUBLIC OH MY GOD."

Needless to say, that was an experience I would never forget. After some arguing with the worker at the Tunnel of Love, we both agreed on a compromise: If Haru-chan wouldn't try jumping in every puddle of water we passed by for the whole day, we could stay at the park, no problem. Reasonable enough. When I told him about our side of the bargain, his blue eyes darkened sadly, as if he wouldn't ever be happy again.

"Come on," I said, desperately trying to cheer him up, "Let's go try that squid burger!"

We ran (well, I dragged him really) from stall to stall, trying all these types of food exclusive only to anime shows. Every now and then, I'd squeal something like "Oh! That's the food that turned Chihiro's parents into pigs!" or "Is this Inui's special juice?" As the day passed by, I saw that Haru was starting to open up just a bit. His eyes eventually softened, leaving a nice, warm blue that I sometimes found myself staring into.

"Haru-chan! HA-RU-CHAAAN!" I heard a high cry from my left. Was that. . .

"Un. Nagisa-kun," Haru-chan spoke, "I see you got out of jail, huh?"

"WEH?" I gawked, "That rumor was true? But I thought it was just a tumblr thing?"

"Yeah, Makoto bailed me out! Again," Nagisa replied with a laugh, "I still can't believe I was the only one out of you and Mako-chan to get arrested for trespassing!"

His colorful magenta yukata swayed slightly in the wind, making his eyes pop, and his delicate facial features stand out . He looked like a cute fairy, ready to take flight. He was. . . PRETTY? Before I had time to cry over the fact that this shota cutie over here was better looking than me, two voices interrupted my thoughts.

"Oi! Rei-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa waved to my right, "Over here! Check out this dress!"

"Ugh! How many times do I have to say this?! It's a yukata! YU-KA-TA!" Rei spit.

"Dress."

"Yukata."

"Dress."

"Yukata."

"Dress."

Makoto and I laughed at the way they bickered, thinking about how adorable they were. They seemed like an old married couple, always arguing, but then making up afterwards. I barely realized that my left hand was being taken by Haru-chan's slender fingers, and that we were heading (alone) to the Ferris wheel (alone).

"U-um," I kicked the ground with my black sneaker when we arrived, blushing.

"There's only two ride tickets left, we should use them before the fair closes."

Oh.

Ok.

Yeah, that's the only reason why he held my hand.

Because we needed to get away.

Right.

I felt a stab of pain, keeping quiet until we finally reached the front of the line. There were several girls pointing at Haru-chan, whispering amongst themselves.

"Look at his arms! Kyaaa~"

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that guy that just passed us?"

"Shhhhh! He'll know we're talking about him! Shut up everyone!"

"Why is he with her? I bet they're together."

Before I could protest, the ferris wheel attendant pushed me into half a seat, with my "boyfriend" on the other side. Even she blushed in his presence.

"Have fun kiddos. Don't do anything too crazy," she winked at us, and pressed the button to move the contraption.

The view was absolutely breathtaking. I saw Haru's house not too far from where we were, and the Iwatobi High School building, and where we'd ditched the group. The lights of the fair flickered together in harmony, giving the effect of an almost Chrismas-y style. I was so excited to experience this, pointing out everything in sight, when just as we reached the top. . .

I felt my chin being lifted ever so slightly by a soft hand.

Just a bit.

Enough to almost make contact with a pair of soft lips.

Haruka Nanase's soft lips.

I stared into his eyes, my body frozen. I didn't know what to say, what to do. We stayed in that position for a while, until. . .

"Haru-chan! Misaki-chan!"

Below our bench was Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto all squished into a cart, clearly uncomfortable. I mean, here were three buff swimmers in a bench designed to only hold two. Just imagine that.

Quickly, I fell out of my position, turning my head away. I shifted in my seat a bit, feeling all four guys' stares on me, with only one knowing my awkward situation. Clearly they all saw what happened. Now, all that's left is to who figures this mess out first.

* * *

After the ride, I decided I'd walk instead of taking a taxi home with Haruka. I felt like it'd clear my head more than the noxious gas fumes from an automobile. Taking small steps, I made the effort of slowing down my pace as much as possible. I didn't want to admit it, but I was happy. And maybe a bit unhappy. I couldn't be in love with an animated character. Can't be. I can't live my life kissing my computer screen and calling him my boyfriend. But. . . that moment at the top of the Ferris wheel. . . I shook my head, unclear with my decision of what to do next.

"So this is what they call love, huh?" I thought, kicking a pebble out of my way, "Seems pretty confusing."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all liked reading this short series so far! :D I will be updating this story this weekend! Gomen for such a long wait guys! See you all on September 14 or 15!


End file.
